


Welcome to the Family

by lacqueluster (GG_and_MM)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, First Family Introductions, Fluff, Nervous Gabriel, Things get awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8569168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GG_and_MM/pseuds/lacqueluster
Summary: Your family has asked to meet your boyfriend. As excited (and nervous) as you are to introduce them, the fact that you never told them he's an archangel proves to be... problematic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Gabriel Monthly Challenge blog on Tumblr for the November prompts of:
> 
> Statement:  
> A nervous sigh escaped his lips as he straightened his tie and ran his fingers through his hair one last time. It was now or never.
> 
> Dialogue:  
> “Remember to behave when you meet my family, that means no mentioning the porno. Got it?”
> 
> I was needing some fluff in my life and this was a shameless excuse to write it. Hope you enjoy!

You glance at Gabriel laying next to you on the bed. He hadn’t paid any attention to your phone call, too engrossed in the game of Candy Crush he was playing on your tablet, his obsession with the game not showing any sign of wavering. 

 

He curses under his breath, apparently not beating the level, and then sighs as he flips to his belly, wriggling deeper into his nest of pillows. You smile a little. He looks so cute in his white t-shirt and boxers, a cartoon bear printed on the back side with its paws and face dripping honey. “Honey Buns,” is printed on one cheek in big letters and it makes you snort out a laugh. 

 

“What’s so funny?” He asks, shaking his butt back and forth, knowing full well what you’re laughing at. 

 

You smack his butt playfully, making him yelp and turn to you with a raised eyebrow. You know that glint in his eye, you’ve got his full attention now, and he sets the tablet off the side of the bed to prove it. 

 

He pushes himself up on all fours and moves toward you on the bed while you watch. The muscles in his bicep flex as he places a hand on each side of you, and you slip your hands up his arms to feel them. 

 

“Did you just spank me?”

 

The corner of your mouth pulls up in a grin. “I did.”

 

“Did you like it?” He asks with a smirk, and the question catches you a little off guard. You hadn't meant the swat to his ass to be anything more than playful, but this is Gabriel after all, he’s always playing and he takes his games very seriously. Especially in the bedroom. 

 

“Dunno,” you reply, teeth catching your bottom lip as you look up into those golden brown eyes. “Maybe. You want me to try it again?”

 

He chuckles, a wickedly playful sound, and his face lowers toward yours. He traces the tip of his nose down your cheek. “I think we have to,” he pecks your lips, “I don’t think we could live with ourselves if we don’t fully explore you spanking my ass red.” 

 

You try not to smile, pursing your lips instead as you think. “Oh really? Have you been a bad boy, Gabe?”

 

He kisses you again, a little longer this time, and then he whispers against your lips. “Sugar, you have no idea what a bad boy I’ve been. I think I need to be punished.” His mouth angles over yours, tongue teasing until your lips part and he deepens the kiss. 

 

You sigh into him. You never tire of his kiss, his touch, his attention. You can’t imagine a time when you won’t want the angel, and he’s promised that there won’t ever be a time when he won’t want you. You’ve discussed it and you’re both all in, ready to take on whatever is thrown your way, which should make the conversation you need to have with him easier, but you’re still nervous. 

 

He breaks the kiss. “Mmmm,” he hums against your lips, “you gonna teach me a lesson?”

 

You smile, you know he’s looking at you, watching you, even though your eyes are closed. He sees it when your smile falters, and when you blink your eyes open he’s looking at you with curiosity. 

 

You put a hand on his chest, fingers gripping the white t-shirt. “Hold that thought, we need to talk.” 

 

When you push him back a little he relents, allowing you to sit up. “Uh oh,” he says, “this doesn’t sound good.”

 

“No, no,” your hands rest on his thighs as he sits back on his heels, “it’s nothing bad, I promise. It’s just something I’m a little nervous about.” Your thumbs slide back and forth under the hem of his boxers, feeling the hair on his legs absently. 

 

“Spit it out,” he says, pulling your attention back to his face. He looks serious but not angry, and you know he’s right. It’s silly to be nervous about this, you need to just blurt it out. 

 

You nod, trying to figure out how to say it. “So, that phone call I just had, you know that was Jody, right?”

 

He nods.

 

“And you know she’s kinda like my Mom, her and Donna both.” He nods his recognition again. “Those two raised me after my family died. They taught me everything I know about hunting, hell, they taught me everything about life and boys, and just, well everything I guess. They’re my family.”

 

“I know that, Kitten. What’s going on?” His hands land on yours as you absently feel at his thighs. 

 

“Nothing’s wrong, it’s just…” The words trail away as you look down to watch his hands on yours. Just fucking tell him. You meet his eyes again. “They want to meet you.”

 

His eyebrows raise, his mouth forming a tiny but silent “oh”.

 

Why you’re so nervous about this conversation you don’t know, but his reaction fans the nerves coiling in your belly. 

 

“I know we’ve never talked about meeting each other’s families, or you meeting mine I mean, I know I can’t meet yours,” your eyes go wide, darting around. You probably shouldn’t have mentioned his family, it’s not like they’re normal, or human, or like he talks to them. Ever. _Oh shit._

 

“I shouldn’t have said that. Should I? I’m sorry. I’m- I just, Jody and Donna know I’ve been seeing you and Jody just called and said it’s been months and I haven’t tried to introduce you so she’s gonna be pushy-” you take a deep breath, “She’s always pushy, you’ll see. If you want to meet them I guess, if you don’t that’s fine, I understand. I just thought that if we’re all in, if we’re in this together, then maybe she’s right and you should meet my family.” You close your eyes tightly, trying to turn off the rush of nervous words. “Please say something so I can stop talking.”

 

He laughs softly, his strong hands wrapping around your wrists, thumbs tracing over your fluttering pulse there. It’s soft and comforting, and you raise your eyes to meet his. His smile is genuine as he shakes his head at you. 

 

“‘Course I want to meet them, why wouldn’t I?”

 

With those words your nerves slip away, and you feel ridiculous for being so scared of this conversation. Of course he wants to meet them. He’s told you over and over that he wants you, he wants to know everything about you, hell, he puts up with Dean’s moody ass just to be with you. Jody and Donna aren’t going to scare him away. 

 

A grin spreads over your face and you nod at him. “Yeah?”

 

He nods once, smiling back. “Yeah.”

 

“Okay, she’s making dinner this Saturday, is that okay?”

 

“I’ll pencil it in my schedule,” he moves toward you, his breath playing softly on your cheek. “Gotta be honest, Sweets, I’m having trouble thinking with your hands on my thighs.”

 

Your eyes dart down, you hadn't realized your were still rubbing at the soft skin covered in coarse hair. The tent in the front of his boxers shows you just how much your touch is distracting him. 

 

His mouth hits yours, his weight pushing you back onto the bed again. Your legs spread from habit and he slots himself between them. The heavy length of his cock presses into you, and that’s all it takes for you to feel heat starting to pool down there. 

 

“Now, where were we?” He slides his mouth around to your ear, kissing down over your pulse. 

 

“If I remember, Gabe, I think you’ve been a very bad boy.” You smack his ass with an open hand, the sound of the slap breaking the calm quiet of the room. 

 

He sucks in a breath, you hear the sharp intake of air. “Ohhh, Love,” he moans, “I’ve been so very bad.”

 

Your hand rubs over the stinging skin on his ass, and you wish his boxers were off so you could see if there’s a handprint. “Well then, I’ve got a few ideas for your punishment…”

 

******

 

You look at Gabriel in the passenger seat of your car. He doesn’t look like himself. A suit and tie are not his usual attire, but he wants to make a good impression, so no matter how many times you told him that Jody and Donna are jeans and t-shirts kinda girls he refused to listen. 

 

He slips a finger between the tie and his throat, trying to make room. 

 

“Gabe, at least take the tie off. I’m telling you, you don’t need to be so dressed up.”

 

“Nonsense,” he wipes his hands on his legs, pushing his shoulders back. He was nervous on the way here, but now that you’re sitting in the driveway he almost looks like he could sweat. He never sweats. “I’m going to make a good impression. These women are important to you, I want them to know that you’re important to me.”

 

“Right,” you stare up the driveway at the front door. This is the house you basically grew up in, it’s home to you, and those women inside are important. You can’t help but be a little proud that he wants to impress them. “Just be yourself, okay?”

 

You look over at him and he winks. “Be myself, I can do that. What do people talk about when they meet their girlfriend’s family?”

 

A horrible thought crosses your mind, what if they ask him what he does for a living and he says something stupid? What if he tells them about Casa Erotica? **“Just, remember to behave when you meet them, that means no mentioning the porno. Got it?”**

 

He looks surprised by your instructions and you realize it’s time to tell him something very important. Something you should have told him when he agreed to come meet these women. Something you should have been honest with everyone about. 

 

“Listen,” you turn toward him a little in the seat of your car. “There’s something you should know.”

 

“Oh shit,” he groans, “I don’t like the sound of this.” 

 

You sigh. “Yeah, I should have told you this, I should have told _them_ this, I just didn’t know how.” You clear your throat. “They don’t know who you are.”

 

He blinks, eyes tightening as he tries to figure out what you’re saying. 

 

“I mean, they know your name is Gabriel but they don’t know you’re _the_ Gabriel. I didn’t know how to tell them that I’m living with an archangel so I just… didn’t.” You look away, embarrassed. “They need to know, I guess. Do you think they need to know? In the interest of honesty I think they do, but does it matter? It does, doesn’t it. Of course it does. Oh God. This is going to be weird-”

 

His finger presses to your mouth, quieting you. “Yeah, you probably should have told them. We’ll figure it out.”

 

You close your eyes and nod once. “Let’s get this over with.”

 

When you push the door of the house open Gabriel grabs your hand. “Wait, shouldn’t we knock? Ring the doorbell? I’m not ready.”

 

“Gabe, I grew I up here, I don’t need to knock.” 

 

You can hear Jody and Donna laughing in the kitchen and you turn to him, kissing the corner of his mouth. “It’ll be fine.” When you look at him there’s a lipstick smear where you kissed and you trying to wipe it away is just making it worse. That’s the moment that Donna rounds the corner. 

 

“Well looky here,” her excited voice rings out, “I told Jody I heard the door! Come here, hon,” she warps you in a tight hug, squeezing you like she hasn’t seen you in years. 

 

She breaks away and turns to Gabriel with a huge smile. “Look at this handsome fella, looks like she can’t keep her mouth off of you,” she rubs at the lipstick on his mouth with her thumb in true mom fashion.

 

Gabriel practically blushes, obviously flustered. You’ve never seen him like this, he’s so out of his comfort zone it’s almost painful to watch, and he has a pretty big comfort zone. The angel can take on demons, Gods, Lucifer and all of heaven and hell, but put him in front of a doting Mom and he’s a fumbling mess. 

 

“Donna, this is Gabriel. Gabriel, this is Donna Hanscum,” you start the introductions. 

 

Gabriel awkwardly extends his hand and Donna’s smile widens. “Oh gosh, we’re havin’ none of that nonsense,” she pulls him to her, wrapping him in a hug, “glad to meet’cha, Gabriel. How’d ya do?”

 

A smile takes over his face as she releases him. “I’m good, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Donna.”

 

“Yeah, she’s definitely the pleasure around here, I’m more of the hard nose in this house.” Jody strolls toward them from the kitchen, her face serious but eyes dancing with laughter. She wipes her hands on her apron and then grabs Gabriel’s hand for a firm shake. “Jody Mills, nice to meet you.” 

 

“Nice to meet you, Jody.” Gabriel practically bows to her, he inclines his head so low.

 

Jody shoots you a glance, one eyebrow arched in question. “So, who’s hungry? I just pulled the meatloaf out of the oven.”

 

You hum in approval. “Mmm, meatloaf. Jody makes the best meatloaf.”

 

Jody rolls her eyes at your compliment and then motions you to her. “Come here, girl. You know flattery will get you everywhere.”

 

You hug her, holding her tight for a brief second before breaking away.

 

Gabriel helps you set the table, practically buzzing with nervous energy. You catch his hand while Jody and Donna are gathering the food to bring to the table.

 

“Hey, calm down, you’re doing great.” You step closer, arms slipping over his shoulders and linking behind his neck. “They’re going to love you, you’ll see.”

 

His hands rest on your hips as he takes a deep breath to relax. Jody clears her throat when she and Donna enter the room and Gabriel practically jumps out of his skin. He steps out of your arms, putting distance between you, hands rubbing together nervously. 

 

“Let’s eat!” Donna chirps as she and Jody are seated. 

 

He meets your eyes fleetingly and you try to hold eye contact, but he goes to sit before you can nod to him in reassurance. Before his butt hits the seat he pops back up, quickly moving around the table to pull your chair out for you. 

 

You flick your eyes between Jody and Donna, seeing them exchange a look, both fighting a smile. You sit, letting him slide your chair in under you and trying not to laugh yourself. You shouldn’t find his nervousness funny, you feel for him, but he’s acting so strange that you can’t help it. 

 

“So,” Jody says, filling plates with meatloaf before passing them to Donna so she can add mashed potatoes. “What have you been up to? Haven’t heard much on the hunting front lately, Sam and Dean have been pretty quiet too. Things calming down in the big bad world outside of Sioux Falls?”

 

“No, I wish.” You wait until everyone is served before taking a bite. “Gah, that’s so good Jody.” 

 

She raises her glass of wine to you. “So you’re still hunting?” You know what she’s getting at. Jody and Donna have always worried about your safety while you hunt, even though you stick with Sam and Dean and they swore to the women that they’d keep you safe. 

 

You shrug one shoulder. “I’ve been helping Sam with research lately. I haven’t minded hanging out at home more in the last few months.” You bite back a smile, trying not to look at Gabe. 

 

Jody looks at him at the other end of the table. “We have you to thank for keeping her off the road?”

 

He pushes food around on his plate with his fork. “I do my best to keep her safe,” he finally responds. 

 

Donna nods. “You a hunter too?” She asks Gabriel.

 

“No, I don’t think you could really call me a hunter.”

 

These women are cops, they know an evasive answer when they hear it. You should have warned him about that. Jody sits her fork down and wipes her mouth. You know she’s calculating a question. She sips her wine, watching the angel study his plate without eating. 

 

“So you’re not a hunter?” She sits back, crossing her arms. 

 

He tugs at the collar of his shirt. You really wish he hadn’t insisted on wearing the dark suit and tie, even if he does look sexy as hell in it. 

 

“Not so much, no. I help sometimes, make sure she’s safe, but hunting’s not my thing.”

 

Jody nods, her tongue moving in her mouth as she thinks. “Ok, so what’s your thing?”

 

Gabriel meets her dark eyes. “My thing?”

 

Jody knows he’s stalling, not answering the question. You and Donna lock eyes over the table. She’ll intervene if Jody get’s too intimidating, you know she will.

 

“MmmHmm,” Jody goes on, “your thing, your job, whatever. What is it you do, Gabriel?”

 

A nervous sigh escapes Gabriel’s lips. He reaches up and straightens his tie, running a hand through his hair. You can see him steeling himself to answer her, and you know he’s about to spill the beans. 

 

You shouldn’t have put him in this situation, you should have told them this information a long time ago. You square your shoulders, it’s now or never. You need to tell them, you’re going to tell them, but before you can say a word Gabriel blurts it out. 

 

“I’m an angel.” 

 

Jody squints, pursing her lips. Donna freezes. Jody slowly turns to her head, looking at the other woman, who is now setting her fork down as she blinks, both of them trying to process. 

 

You shove a bite of food in your mouth. Well it’s out there now.

 

“An angel?” Donna asks, tucking a stray blonde hair behind her ear as she looks down the table at Gabriel. 

 

He sets his own fork aside and simply nods. 

 

Jody looks at you seriously. “He’s part of the God Squad? You’re dating an actual angel?”

 

You chew, nodding as you swallow. “We kinda live together actually.” 

 

“Oh heaven,” Donna whispers, and you know exactly what she’s thinking. You’re sleeping with an angel and she knows it. 

 

Jody takes a huge swallow of wine. “You’re living together?” When you nod she finishes the glass and pours herself another. 

 

Suddenly Donna’s eyes go wide. “Oh, I can’t believe it,” she looks at Jody with worry, “we didn’t say grace. Is that bad? Are you supposed to say grace when you have dinner with an angel? You probably are.”

 

“No, guys, don’t freak out--” You lay your napkin on the table and hold your hands out to them, trying to take control. This could spin out quickly if you don’t take the reins. 

 

Donna gasps, pushing her chair back as she shoots to her feet. “Wait a gosh darn minute,” she looks at the angel in shock, “you’re _Gabriel?_ ”

 

Jody’s eyes go wide as she looks up at Donna. “Holy shi-” Jody catches herself before she swears and adjusts her vowel sound, “-eese. He’s not just God squad, he’s a founding member.” She reaches for her wine glass again and chugs it. 

 

Donna’s big eyes go even wider, which doesn’t seem possible, and then she follows Jody’s lead and grabs her wine glass from the table and tips it back.

 

You push your own chair back and stand opposite Donna. “Okay, let’s take a second and calm down.” You move around the table to stand behind Gabe, your hands resting on his shoulders. “I should have told you guys this in the beginning, I know that.” 

 

“You think?!” Jody barks out. Her hand is shaking as she pours more wine. 

 

“I’m sorry, I know this is weird, but just listen. Please?” You look back and forth between them. 

 

They look at each other, Donna taking a deep breath as she leans her weight on the table. They finally nod, neither of them looking at you yet. 

 

“Okay,” you pause, taking a breath. What should you even say here? This is why you hadn’t told them, how do you discuss being in a relationship with an angel like it’s a normal thing? “Umm, I don’t know what to say here. I guess I should just say that Gabe isn’t one of those dickhead angels that Dean always talks about. Well, Dean would say he’s a dickhead because they don’t get along most of the time, but he’s not uptight like the other heavenly winged dickbags.”

 

Donna is wincing each time you swear and you decide to address that. “Like swearing, he doesn’t care if you swear. He swears all the time, right Gabe?”

 

He looks over his shoulder at you, his expression shocked. “Should you tell them that I curse?” He whispers.

 

You roll your eyes before going on. “Ignore him, he’s usually not like this. He wants to make a good impression on you guys, that’s why he’s wearing a suit and acting weird. Normally he’s in jeans and cracking inappropriate jokes or playing pranks. This nervous guy is not what he’s usually like.” 

 

Jody and Donna don’t respond, and neither one is looking at you still. “Donna, will you sit down please?” You ask her calmly. How you’re going to get back to eating dinner you’re not sure, but getting her back in her seat is a start. 

 

She raises her head and looks at you, eyes darting down to Gabriel and then away, like she’s afraid to see him. She slides back into her seat and then rubs her temples with her fingers. 

 

Gabriel is tugging on his collar again and you sigh in frustration. “That’s it, change your clothes,” you instruct. 

 

He looks over his shoulder at you again. “Who, me?”

 

“Yes you, who do you think I’m talking to? Everyone is nervous and you fidgeting with your collar and tie all the time aren’t helping. Change.” You meet his eyes and set a determined expression as you move back to your seat. 

 

He watches you sit, and then he raises his hand and snaps his fingers. The suit and tie are gone, replaced by a simple button down shirt and jeans, the top button undone at his neck. 

 

Donna lets out a little yelp at the sound of his fingers clicking together, and she stares at him in disbelief as she takes in his wardrobe change. 

 

“Jesus Christ,” Jody whispers under her breath. Once the words are out she realizes what she said and covers her mouth with her hand. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” she apologizes, looking down the table at Gabriel. 

 

He shrugs. “Doesn’t bother me,” he tells her, “I knew the guy, he wasn’t bad. I think he’d be surprised that people still say his name all day every day, what, two thousand years later? Probably give him a big head.”

 

Jody drops her hand to her lap. “Yeah, guess so.”

 

Gabriel looks at you and picks up his glass of wine, downing it. It won’t affect him, but you know what the gesture means. It seems like you all need to be drunk to handle this interaction.

 

You wipe your hands down your face trying to clear your thoughts. Of course his first real words tonight were about Jesus. Because that’s going to seem perfectly normal. You take a bite of meatloaf. You might as well not let this food go to waste, doesn’t look like anyone else will be eating anything. 

 

“How about this,” you say, after swallowing a bite, “why don’t you guys ask him some questions? You okay with that, Gabe?” 

 

He looks around the table, nodding emphatically. 

 

“There you go. Any questions for the archangel, ladies? Whatever you want, fire away.” If you can get them all talking you’re convinced that things will settle down. Hell, they might even like each other. 

 

Jody clears her throat, sitting up straighter. She’s obviously trying to think up with a question but coming up empty. 

 

“Do you really have a sword?” Donna blurts out suddenly. 

 

Gabriel raises his eyebrows, his mouth falling open slightly. “I, uh,” he shifts in his seat, “No, I think you’re thinking about Michael. I never had a sword.” He thinks of something and perks up, going on. “Or do you mean the flaming sword? That was Uriel. That thing was _awesome_ , but Uriel’s a dick. He wouldn’t even let me hold it.”

 

Donna is staring at Gabriel, not blinking or moving. She doesn’t seem to be processing what he said. She finally opens her mouth to speak but no words come out, so she shuts it again. 

“Right,” Jody cuts in, “you had a trumpet? Something like that?”

 

Donna is nodding now. “That’s right, I got mixed up. I’m sorry.”

 

Gabriel waves off her apology. “Don’t worry about it, there’s a lot to remember. I don’t even try to keep it all straight anymore.” He looks back to Jody. “I had a horn, yeah.”

 

Jody smiles a little, and you almost relax, until she asks the next question. “Do you still play?”

 

Gabriel’s mouth looks like a fish, opening and closing. “Yeah, I,” he starts to nod and then shakes his head no, “not so much. The horn announced Judgment Day, not many of those happening anymore.” 

 

Jody looks at her plate, her mouth pursed and working, like she’s trying to seal her lips shut so she won’t ask anymore questions. 

 

Donna looks at Jody and sees she’s seems to have clammed up permanently. She looks at you across the table and you try to tell her with your expression that it’s okay. It doesn’t seem to work. 

 

“How about this,” you say around a bite of mashed potatoes, “ask him something normal. Just forget he’s an angel. If I brought a human guy in here what would you ask him?”

 

Donna thinks for a second and then squares her shoulders. “Okay,” she smiles at you, always trying to be optimistic, and then turns to Gabriel. “So, tell us about your family, Gabriel.”

 

You almost give up then, just face plant into your food, but dammit it all you’re going to see this through. These two women are part of your family, they’re important to you, and you want them to know the Gabriel you know. 

 

“Well,” Gabriel starts slowly. 

 

You almost tell him to stop, not to go on, or even try to steer his answer with your own. You don’t get a chance before he starts talking again. 

 

“Well, my Dad, he’s kind of a big deal. You might have heard of him,” he laughs at his own joke, looking between the women and seeing their discomfort. He clears his throat before going on. “My brothers and I used to be close but not so much anymore. They don’t really get along.”

 

Jody sips her wine. “Your one brother is Satan, if I remember correctly.”

 

Donna actually gasps out loud at the statement. 

 

You drop your fork with a loud clatter. “Jody, what the hell?!”

 

“No, it’s fine,” Gabriel raises a hand to quiet you, and then he addresses Jody. “Some people call him that. I just call him Lucifer. Calling someone Satan at Sunday dinner doesn’t usually go over well.”

 

She almost cracks a smile. Almost. And then you realize she’s doing exactly what you asked them to do. She’s treating him like a human guy, and she would razz a human guy and make him uncomfortable and embarrass you.

 

Gabriel smiles at her. “You know,” he says as places his napkin on the table and stands slowly. “I’m just, I’m going to give you ladies a minute to talk. I’ll be in the livingroom.” 

 

Once he’s gone you push your plate away, staring down at the tablecloth. A minute or two passes in silence while you all think through the situation. Those minutes feel like hours, and finally you speak just to stop the uncomfortable quiet. “I’m sorry,” you say to the weave of the fabric, “I know this is crazy. Should we just go?”

 

“What?” Jody asks. 

 

You can’t look at either one of them, instead you rest your face in your hands. “This is a lot to process, do you guys need some time? Maybe we should come back another day?”

 

“No, sweetie,” Donna says softly, “we’re fine. We’re going to be fine. I know we’re freaking out a little bit, it was just such a surprise. I don’t think either one of us knew what to say. What did you say when you met him?”

 

You finally pull your hands from your face and look at her. She’s calmer, her face the gentle Donna you know. This is good, telling them about the day you met Gabriel is good. 

 

“The first time I met him he and Dean were fighting over a chocolate pie. They were in the kitchen of the bunker and it was like seven o’clock in the morning. I tried to interrupt their argument and ask why they were eating pie at breakfast. Dean snapped at me and said pie can be eaten at any time of day, you know Dean.” You pause your story to roll your eyes. 

 

“Well, he’s kinda right,” Donna adds meekly. 

 

You go on. “I didn’t know who Gabriel was until he snapped his fingers, then I remembered Sam and Dean talking about the dickhead archangel slash Trickster who snapped stuff up or whatever. Right when it clicked in my brain, a barrel of chocolate pie filling appeared over Dean’s head. It dumped everywhere, and then Gabriel snapped again and Dean was topped with meringue and a cherry.” You smile, remembering. “That’s when Gabriel snatched up the pie, he turned to me and offered me a slice, over the sound of Dean cursing him to hades and back.” 

 

“Oh, I can just hear Dean,” Jody laughs, a real, honest, laugh, “I’m sure he ranted and raved.” She lowers her voice, impersonating the older Winchester. “You son of a bitch, I’ll gank you with an angel blade.”

 

“Yeah, that’s pretty much it.” You agree, meeting Jody’s eyes. “Are you guys gonna be okay with this?”

 

Jody reaches out, her warm hand covering yours. “You know we will. Should you have told us? Yes, absolutely. Would it have mattered? Probably not. We still would have acted crazy around him at first. Hell, we might act crazy around him forever, who knows. We’re both a little crazy after all.” She looks at Donna and her eyes soften with warmth. 

 

“Honey,” Donna says to you. She stands and comes around the table, her arms wrapping you in a hug from behind. “We’ll be fine. He seems perfectly nice. We just have to get used to the idea of you sleeping with an archangel.” 

 

You snort out a laugh, your hand squeezing her arm. 

 

“Oh God, Donna,” Jody looks disgusted, “did you really have to put that image in my head?! No, that’s it, you have to break up with him. I’m never going to get past what she just said.” Jody closes her eyes tightly, her brows knitting together as she pinches the bridge of her nose.

 

Donna laughs, rocking with you in her arms, and you laugh too. 

 

“He’s good to me, he really is. Just give him a chance, okay?” Jody opens her eyes and looks at Donna, who wraps you a little tighter. 

 

“Fine, get him back in here.” Jody straightens her napkin and looks back at her food. “Now, while you do that I’m going to eat.” 

 

Donna breaks away and you stand, going to the living room to find a fidgeting Gabriel sitting on the edge of the couch. He watches you walk to him and sit, your thigh pressed to his. You rest your hand on his knee, and he wraps it in his own. 

 

You lean into his shoulder, breathing a heavy sigh. “Hey.” 

 

“Hey.” He kisses the top of your head. “How’s it going in there?”

 

“I think it’s better,” you tilt your head to look at him, “you ready to come back?”

 

“I don’t,” he looks at you a little lost, “I don’t know what to say to them, sugar. I made a joke about my Dad, what was I thinking?”

 

“Gabe, it’s fine. They’re big girls, they can handle it.” You tighten your grip on his hand, trying to reassure him. “We’re all going to be nervous and awkward at first, but we’ll figure it out. That’s what families do, they figure it out.”

 

He studies you, his beautiful eyes searching your face. He finally presses a kiss to your temple and then stands, pulling you up with him. 

 

You enter the dining room hand in hand, and the two women motion for you both to sit. 

 

“So, what’s for dessert?” You ask, trying to break the ice again. 

 

“German Chocolate Cake,” Donna says, looking between you and Gabe. “That sound okay?”

 

“Sounds good to me,” you wink at Gabriel, “and Gabe likes anything sweet, so it’s all good.” 

 

“Anything sweet, huh?” Donna raises an eyebrow at the angel. “We’ve got something in common.” 

 

Gabriel raises his wine glass to her in a toast. 

 

“I need to say something.” Jody sits back in her chair, arms crossed, her face serious. 

 

The tension in the room amps up by a hundred, and your heart immediately picks up speed. Gabriel sits his glass down again and meets her eyes. 

 

“I just need to make one thing clear to you, Gabriel. It’s obvious how she feels about you, Donna and I can both see it,” Jody goes on, “but you need to know that whether you’re an angel, an archangel, whatever it may be, you’ll never be good enough for her. No one is, in our eyes. Do you understand?”

 

Gabriel looks away from Jody to you, and you feel a blush creeping up your cheeks. This is the most embarrassing “Mom” moment you’ve ever had in your life. You’d like to crawl under the table and hide. 

 

“I understand,” he says, his words directed at you, “and I agree. I’ll never be good enough for her, and I don’t know why she puts up with me. But I’ll try to make her happy, and I’ll keep her safe. For as long as she’ll have me I promise I’ll keep her safe.”

 

You blink, tears stinging your eyes as you look back at him. If you were alone right now you’d kiss him silly. Instead you stay still, just waiting for what Jody will say. 

 

“Safe and happy?” She reiterate his words with her question. 

 

After a few seconds he tears his eyes away from you and looks back to her with one nod. 

 

She raises her glass to him and Donna does the same. “To Gabriel,” she waits until you’ve raised your glass to him also before she finishes the toast. “Welcome to the family.”


End file.
